08 March 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-03-08 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Edited show. Some tracks are out of order, which may be the case with others in the series. The Dub Sex third session track as announced as the last of the show, and the tracks on Mostly Peel Spring 1989 are in a different order. However neither may be the definitive order! PS The Lee Tapes are also out of order compared to the Rich Tape so it looks like the latter is the one that was dubbed out of sequence * Sessions *Dub Sex #4, recorded 26th February 1989. Tracklisting *''start of programme'' *Deadspot: Inside (album - Adios Dude) Heavy Metal HMR LP 149 *De La Soul: Brain Washed Follower (single - Me Myself And I) only @''' *De La Soul: Me Myself And I (single) only '''@ *''"I think you're going to hear a lot more..." only @'' *Loudon Wainwright III: Be Careful, There's A Baby In The House (album - Album II) Edsel ED 310 only '@' *''John dedicates the following record to the flawless nature of the programme....'' *Bob: So Far, So Good (12" - Convenience) House Of Teeth HOT 12002 *Dub Sex: Swerve (session) *Pixies: Monkey Gone To Heaven (12") 4AD BAD 904 # First play judging by John's comments *Extreme Noise Terror: Innocence To Ignorance (album - A Holocaust In Your Head) Head Eruption HURT 1 *Dub Sex: North By North East (session) *Lakim Shabazz: First In Existence (album - Pure Righteousness) Tuff City TUF LP 5557 @''' *Birdhouse: Bad Love (v/a album - Motor City Madness) Glitterhouse GR 0033 *S.O.B.: Insane (album - Dont Be Swindle) Selfish BEL-12020 *Ska Flames: Tokyo Shot *Turtles: I'm Chief Kamanawanalea (We're The Royal Macadamia Nuts) (album - Present The Battle Of The Bands) London SHU 8376 / White Whale WWS 7118 *Dub Sex: Time Of Life (session) announced as last of session *Barbara Manning: Never Park (album - Lately I Keep Scissors) Di Di Music Δ.Δ. 152 # '''@ *Pixies: Weird At My School (12" EP - Monkey Gone To Heaven) 4AD BAD 904 # *Tackhead: Ticking Time Bomb (12") World WR012 *Pixies: Manta Ray (12" EP - Monkey Gone To Heaven) 4AD BAD 904 # *Bad Boy Orchestra: Hip Hop Salsa (12") Smokin' TAI 126607 # @''' *Dub Sex: Kumina (session) *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: All Tomorrow's Parties (album - Kicking Against The Pricks) Mute STUMM 28 *KC Flightt: Planet E (Hip Hop Mix) (single) RCA '''@ Tracks marked # also available in higher sound quality on Mostly Peel Spring 1989 Tracks marked @''' also available on '''File 3'' ''but not in same order File ;Name *a) 1989-03-08 Peel Show R008.mp3 *b) 1989-02-xx-05-xx Mostly Peel Spring 1989.mp3 *c) 1989-03-xx Peel Show LE031 ;Length *a) 1:06:56 *b) 2:09:08 (46:46 to 1:02:30) *c) 1:35:31 (from 1:10:50) (to 1:20:17 unique) ;Other *a) File created from R008 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *b) Created from tapes SB739, SB740, SB745 and SB746 of Weatherman22's Tapes *c) Created from LE031 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1989 Lee Tape 31 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes